Welding on pipelines is performed within shelters. The shelters prevent weld quality from being adversely affected by moisture, dust or air movement. Existing welding shelters are metal structures which weight approximately 1000 pounds. The shelters are moved from place to place by transport vehicles. Once on site, the shelters are lifted into position and moved along the pipeline right away by mechanized lifting apparatus. Care must be taken when operating near any overhead power lines to lift the power lines or take other measures to ensure that there is adequate clearance for the handling of the shelters. Safety issues also arise when hooking and unhooking the shelters from the lifting apparatus, as the attachment points are 12 to 14 feet above the ground. Three to four men crews are used to move the shelters. There is frequently lost production as welders wait for the shelters to be moved into place.